A child restraint system for use in a vehicle commonly includes a buckle that is attached to a crotch belt which extends between the legs of the child. The buckle interconnects the crotch belt with a pair of shoulder belts that extend across the shoulders of the child. The shoulder belts are connected with one or more tongues which latch into the buckle. When the child restraint system is in use, the child should not be able to actuate the buckle to disconnect the crotch belt from the shoulder belts. However, an adult should be able to insert the tongues connected with the shoulder belts quickly and easily into the buckle assembly when the belts are to be secured around the child.